roggzer565fandomcom-20200213-history
Roggzer565 Wiki
Fantasy/Idea This is a fantasy/idea for the cancelled show of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. 'It is going to be a list of fantasy episodes for Seasons 4 and 5 of the show. This is just a fun idea, I understand that it will likely not happen. Note: I understand that "Deep Impacts" was supposed to be the premiere of Season 4, but for my fantasy, I went with the most logical choice for a revival of the show, which is the plan of getting Sheen back home from Zeenu. Further more, I had a different idea for Evil Jimmy in the future. Cast Jimmy Neutron Goddard Carl Wheezer Sheen Estevez Cindy Vortex Libby Folfax Judy Neutron Hugh Neutron Nick Dean Brody Klenton ( a new character of my creation, he meets Jimmy in Ep.6 and officially joins Team Neutron in Ep.7) Brittany Tenelli Betty Quinlan Elke Elkberg '''Recurring Characters ' Ms. Foul Principal Willoughby Butch Oleander Sasha Vortex Mr. Vortex Humphrey Commander Baker Jet Fusion Bolbi Stroganovsky Sam Melvick Mr. Nesmith Doppy Aseefa The Emperor Santa Claus Ultra Lord Brobot Zix, Trovoltran and Tee '''Villains Professor Finbarr Calamitous Beautiful Gorgeous Dr. Sydney Orville Moist Bueford Lee Stormshuckle Dorkus Robo Beam Flippy Evil Jimmy King Moster (new) Captain Wicker (new) Ranger Rover X (new) The Grinch (new) Pirate Toomer (new) Eustace Strych King Goobot V Baby Eddie Grandma Taters The Junkman The Hooded Hunters from the Medieval times Hunters from the present Human-Like Aliens Episodes Season 4 ' 1.'Operation: Rescue Sheen(Movie)- The gang goes on a mission to finally get their good friend, Sheen back home to Earth. 2.Escape From Down Under(22 min.)- Ms. Foul's class goes on a field trip to the Art Museum. While the class is examining the professional work, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen end up getting trapped in the Museum's basement with no way out. Absent: Judy, Hugh, Goddard. 3.Breath Bust- Carl tests one of Jimmy's experiments by eating a dorito chip containing some unique ingredients, which causes him to get bad breath. After he realizes that brushing his teeth and breath mints are not working, Jimmy must find a cure to get Carl's breath back to normal. Absent: Cindy, Libby. 4.Game Of Atoms- Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard play a new game Jimmy invented, "Atom Laser Tag". When they go into the game world to play, they realize that the atoms are alive and plan to kill them. The boys and Goddard must defeat them so they could exit the game world. Absent: Cindy, Libby, Judy Hugh. 5.The Twilight Jimmy(22 min.)- Jimmy and Cindy's neighborhood's power completely goes out. Later, the power fluctuates on and off turning the neighbors against each other. Carl is seen on a plane where he sees a gremlin on the wing, he tries to show his parents and the passengers, but it disappears when he does. Everyone believes Carl has gone insane and give him a sedative drug, but doesn't actually take it. He steals an officer's revolver and tries to kill the gremlin. When the flight ends Carl is taken away by cops, and one of the flight attendants discovers the gremlin, claiming that Carl was telling the truth all along. Nick is at a bus station waiting for a ride back to Retroville, where he encounters with a replication mirrored self. He becomes frightened and eventually taken away by cops. He stelas one of the officers Tasers and tases them. The cops then throw him out in the middle of the street to be hit, but he dodges the car and sees his reflection running away and Nick attempts to chase him down. Sheen and Libby are at Sheen's house with his little sister, Nina getting a new girl doll named "Sally". Sheen is annoyed with the doll, much to the anger of Libby and his parents. Sally is scaring Sheen by insulting him and giving him death threats. Sheen attempts to destroy it, but fails. After receiving hate from his family, he gives the doll back to Nina. Later, Sheen is killed by Sally by tripping him down the stairs. Libby and Sheen's parents discover Sally's living and true nature and drop her down in horror. In the end, all of the main characters wake up in their beds reavealing that these were all nightmsares that the cast had. (Nick becomes part of the main cast after this episode). (This is a mix up of Rod Serling's Twilight Zone show episodes "The Monsters are due on Maple Street"(1960), "Nightmare at 20,000 feet"(1963), "Mirror Image"(1960), and "Living Doll"(1963)). 6.Quest For Gold- Cindy's birthday is coming up and Jimmy wants to get the perfect gift. He discovers that their is a golden bracelet hidden in the forest outside of town. He meets a boy named Brody Klenton, who is a fan of his inventions and intelligence. The two go on a mission to retrieve the bracelet from the forest, only to run into one of Jimmy's old foes, Bueford Lee Stormshuckle. Absent: Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Nick, Judy, Hugh, Goddard. 7.Friend Or Foe- Jimmy's friends meet Brody for the first time and examine him closely to determine whether he is a friend or a foe. (Brody becomes a main character after this episode). 8.The Retroville Rides- Jimmy, Brody, Carl and Sheen enter a Race car competition held in Retroville. The boys get the last four places, having the town's people mock and laugh at them. Jimmy challenges the other racers to a rematch, but this time he plans to cheat by using science. Absent: Judy, Hugh, Goddard. 9.Brody's Girl- Brody develops a crush on Brittany Tenelli. He tries to develop a relationship with her to get her to be his girlfriend. Note: Elke Elkberg appears at the end of this episode. (Brittany and Elke join the main cast after this episode). 10.Vortex's Approval(22 min.)- Jimmy has grown very close to Cindy over the course of the series, however there is one thing lingering in his mind irritably, her Mother's feelings about the boy genius. Jimmy tries everything that he can to get Mrs. Vortex to finally like him so he could have Cindy with no worries. 11.Ultra Power- Sheen fights side by side with Ultra Lord in the real world to defeat Robo Beam. (Sequel to the Season 1 episode, "Ultra Sheen", only this time it's taking place in the real world and not inside Jimmy's game pyramid). Absent: Cindy, Libby, Nick, Brittany, Judy, Hugh. 12.Einstein's Advice- Jimmy invents a communicating machine, which has the ability to get a hold of anyone in the present time and even people for the past. Jimmy uses it to discuss science with Albert Einstein. Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen are elsewhere searching for people to become members of the llama love society. Absent: Brody, Cindy, Libby, Nick, Brittany, Elke, Goddard. 13.The Tomorrow Girls(22 min.)- Jimmy takes Cindy and Libby to the future through his Chrono-Arch. Just like when he took Carl and Sheen to the future, it is not what they had expected. It is a future even worse than last time, the current Mayor of Retroville becomes a dictator and the town is filled with propaganda posters saying that Nick, Carl and Sheen are all wanted criminals, riots in the streets, giant cop bots, blimps in the sky showing required viewing dance shows and even an internment camp. Jimmy, Cindy and Libby must get back to the present before something bad happens to them. (Sequel to the Season 3 episode, "The Tomorrow Boys"). Absent: Brody, Carl, Sheen, Nick, Brittany, Elke, Judy, Hugh. 14.Brody Unbound- While on a space trip back to Earth, a comet flies by and narrowly misses Jimmy's rocket. Brody is knocked out of the rocket and falls right into the Van Patten Radiation Belt while itching his eyes and rubbing his hands. Jimmy saves him and the two head back to Earth. Brody gains a zapping superpower, having the ability to zap lasers out of his eyes and from his hands and has the ability to fly. He starts to have fun with his new super power, but eventually takes it too far. Jimmy must cure him quickly before he causes too much trouble and damage. 15.Three's A Crowd- Cindy, Libby and Betty wind up trapped in Jimmy's lab and are forced to work together to get out. During this time, Cindy and Betty officially let their guard down and become friends. Note: I've decided to transfer the llama love society part to "Einstein's Advice". That means that in my fantasy, this is the only episode in the series where Jimmy himself is absent. Absent: Jimmy, Brody, Carl, Sheen, Nick, Brittany, Elke, Judy, Hugh, Goddard. 16.Team Neutron Spy Mission(Movie)- Jet Fusion is once again captured by Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous. Jimmy and the gang go on a spy mission to rescue Jet. 17.Dance World(22 min.)- A school dance is coming up and Jimmy and Cindy plan to go together. While planning and setting up for the dance, everything is destroyed and they are forced to start all over again. With evidence, it confirms that Jimmy tried to destroy the dance and he gets banned from it as a punishment. Jimmy is now on a detective test to find out who framed him. In the end it is revealed that Hugh's ventriloquist dummy, Flippy is responsible. Jimmy must stop him and prove to the school staff that he was framed. Note: The dance takes place in the next episode. Jimmy does get allowed back to come to the dance after proving his innocence, however, when something goes wrong in the following episode, he ends up missing the dance anyway. 18.The Medieval Boys(Movie.)- The day of the school dance is here and Jimmy and Cindy are ready to go. Two hours before the dance, Carl is staging a magic show in his front yard. Jimmy and Brody are volunteers for a box/handcuffs act, where they step in a cardboard box and Carl says the magic words to undo the lock. However, after three failed attempts, Carl reveals that he had lost the key and the laser on Jimmy's wristwatch proved ineffective to break the chain. Jimmy and Brody head to the lab to try to undo the cuffs. While working to find the right essentials, the boys slip on liquid and the test tube flies and hits the security system control panel. Jimmy and Brody were now surrounded, but they headed into Jimmy's time traveler for protection. With an impact from a laser, the two handcuffed boys get teleported back to the medieval times. The time machine was broken from a fall, the boys now are forced to survive on their own while trapped in the era. Later on, they are captured by hooded men who suspect that they're witches and try to burn them at the stake. However, a huge, buff woman named Diana comes to their rescue and escorts them to her home, where Jimmy and Brody encounter with new people associated with Diana. One of them, helps the boys undo their handcuffs. Jimmy and Brody then use tools and items provided to build a new time machine and teleport themselves back to the modern timeline while having to deal with antagonist King Jason. Note: This is an episode based on a recent Jimmy Neutron fanfiction I read titled "SE4SON." Only in that story, it's about Jimmy and Nick and in this episode, it's about Jimmy and Brody. 19.Royal Jimmy- Jimmy, Brody, Carl and Sheen travel to Kamistastan (a made up country in Europe). While Collecting crops, they are chased and eventually arrested by King Moster's guards. His daughter develops a crush on Jimmy and the King demands that they get married. Jimmy's friends must save him before he officially gets the ring. Absent: Cindy, Libby, Nick, Brittany, Elke, Judy, Hugh, Goddard. 20.Cindy's Story- The story of Cindy's life. Cindy narrates the entire episode telling her life story from birth to the present time. The highlight of the story is when did she first meet Jimmy. Absent: Brody, Elke, Judy, Hugh, Goddard. Jimmy/ Timmy Power Hour 4: The Jimmy Neutron Wishology Trilogy Movie(Non-Canon). 21.Jimmy Neutron Wishology Part 1: The Big Beginning- In Dimmsdale, Timmy is bored and his friends Chester and AJ are away. He wishes to go to Retroville to hang out with Jimmy and his friends. When there, he meets up with Cindy and Libby where Poof is introduced to the girls. They wish to go to Retroland, but instead get poofed into Jimmy's lab with no way out and Cosmo, Wanda and Poof mysteriously vanishing. Meanwhile, Jimmy is having fun with Brody, Carl and Sheen until Jorgen poofs them away and sends Jimmy home with a warning not to say his name out loud. His friends and parents don't remember him and an Eliminator appears after Jimmy calls out his own name and it tries to inhale him, but Jorgen saves him and the two arrive in Fairy World, which has been teleported into Jimmy's dimension. Jimmy and Jorgen locate and enter the Cave of Destiny where Jorgen explains to Jimmy about the cave prophecy where ancient fairy warriors fought The Darkness with light and that The Darkness did eventually return and that the chosen one, Timmy Turner, defeated it by using super powerful magic wands. However, it is revealed that The Darkness has retreated into Jimmy's dimension and that he is the chosen one. While being chased by Eliminators, Jorgen disguises himself as Jimmy and gets sucked in to The Darkness. Jimmy arrives back on Earth using Jorgen's fairy cycle before The Darkness inhales Fairy World. Meanwhile, all of the other fairies are hidden as gumballs in a truck stop by Jorgen. After being blown into a bubble from a kid's mouth, Cosmo takes Wanda and Poof with him as he floats away. The rest of the fairies use Cosmo's method as their escape plan. Eventually, Jimmy runs into Cosmo, Wanda and Poof and he explains that The Darkness is back and he is the chosen one for his dimension. Jimmy discovers that the rock band, KISS has the white wand and it is shaped as a guitar. Him and Timmy's fairies arrive at the concert and reveal to KISS that he is the chosen one just as Eliminators and The Darkness arrive. The other fairies defeat the Eliminators and Jimmy defeats The Darkness while performing a rock solo performance on the white wand. A celebration is held in Fairy World with Jimmy, Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof all relieved. Absent: Nick, Brittany, Elke, Goddard. 22.Jimmy Neutron Wishology Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part- Eliminators and The Darkness invade the third nebula, home of Zix, Trovoltran and Tee. The three aliens make it out just as The Darkness consumes their home and head to Earth. Jimmy hears of this when he is back home and about to enter his lab. Him, the space bandits and Timmy's fairies go back to Fairy World where they discover in the Cave of Destiny that there is a Part 2 of the Cave Prophecy and a second wand''' located on the blue moon. Eliminators show up and capture the fairies while Jimmy and the space bandits escape back to Earth through an escape portal, which teleports them into Jimmy's bedroom. At home his parents and friends are actually Eliminators in disguise, because his real parents and friends have been kidnapped by Eliminators. Jimmy and the space bandits blast off in their ship to the blue moon, but make a short stop along the way where Eliminators capture Zix, Trovoltran and Tee, but Jimmy manages to get away only to then be cornered by The Darkness. He then gets a brain blast, he had his hyper cube with him that contained his rocket. He escapes to the blue moon where he is given the wind wand by the giant rock guardian figure. He is then encountered with The Darkness and Eliminators. His friends, parents and the fairies are incarcerated in Abracatraz where Poof frees everyone by using his martial arts skills on the Eliminators, he then uses his strong bite to break through a vault and retrieve the wands back. With help from the space bandits they poof to the blue moon disguised as Eliminators. They save Jimmy by getting rid of all the Eliminators with their wands. Jimmy activates the wind wand into its position, but produces no effect. Jimmy realizes he has no other choice, so he sacrifices himself into The Darkness, leaving the others to mourn. The episode ends in a cliffhanger. Absent: Cindy, Libby, Nick, Brittany, Elke, Goddard. 23.'''Jimmy Neutron Wishology Part 3: The Final Ending- Jimmy wakes up in what looks like his bedroom; in reality he is still inside The Darkness, and the world is merely an illusion to him. Timmy's fairy godparents and Jorgen come to rescue him, and they exit The Darkness successfully. Back on Earth in Jimmy's lab, the Lead Eliminator uses Jorgen's wand to poof Jimmy's friends and family away into The Darkness. He is about the destroy Jimmy, but thankfully Cindy avoided being poofed away. She grabs Jimmy and poofs out of the lab with the help of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. The military agents launch an array of military weapons at the Eliminator, but he absorbs the ordnance and turns into a more powerful version, The Destructinator. He surrounds the Earth with a steel casing. Jimmy, Cindy and Timmy's fairies arrive back on the blue moon via Jimmy's rocket to retrieve the second wand. Turbo Thunder appears and reveals the second wand only opens underneath a secret cave, which contains magical wands and the final part of the cave prophecy: to find the ice wand. The group returns to Fairy World with the wands to free the imprisoned fairies before everyone heads back to Earth. The fairies arrive and use their magic wands to remove the Earth's metal casing. Jimmy heads into space with the Destructinator following him; the Destructinator attacks him, which sends him back down to the Earth, at its north polar region. Before the Destructinator has a chance to destroy Jimmy and Cindy, Jimmy reveals that he stole the detonator remote from him back in space and uses it to obliterate him. A polar bear—the guardian of the ice wand—raises the ice wand from beneath the ocean. The fairies add an ice wand to the inner planets of the Solar System. Along with the white wand at Fairy World and the wind wand on the blue moon, the ice wands create a celestial smile that projects its light into The Darkness. The smile transforms it into a bright sun, The Kindness, and Jimmy concludes The Darkness was only looking for a friend. The group returns to Retroville, where an Eliminator, dubbed a 'Hug'inator by Cosmo, crashes in front of them and spews out everyone who had been sucked in. Everyone parties in Fairy World and celebrates the chosen one's accomplishment. Season 5 ' 24.'School Trap(22 min.)- The gang has a normal day at school, but by the end of the day when it's time to leave, everyone finds out all of the exits are sealed. Things get weirder as the lights go off, which causes everyone to panic. Next, lasers pop out and start firing at the students and teachers. They all retreated to the cafeteria unharmed, but they realize their trapped inside. Professor Calamitous is the one trying to destroy them. Jimmy and the gang must defeat Calamitous and get out of the school quickly before everyone is destroyed. Absent: Judy, Hugh, Goddard. 25.Jimmy Runs Away- Jimmy is doing an experiment in his lab. He feels confident that it will finally work after two previous failures. However, it once again fails by breaking down. Jimmy then gets frustrated and starts throwing things in his lab, then his mood turns into despair. He realizes that he is the town menace because he put the people in danger lots of times with his inventions, so he decides to run away from home. He rights letters to Goddard, his parents and his friends before he leaves. Everyone is in shock and sadness, but they are determined to find him. After failing to locate him, they decide to go to sleep and continue the following day. Cindy can't sleep on having the thoughts of Jimmy potentially in danger, so she decides to continue searching. She goes to his lab, takes his hovercar and tracks him down. When Jimmy is found, Cindy comforts him by giving him a tight hug. Jimmy explains to her why he ran away and went through a list of times he caused trouble and states that nobody likes him or needs him. Cindy consoles him with kind words saying that even though it was true that it was his fault, he still risked his life to save the day and that he is a hero and that he does have people that like him, especially her. She says that he will never be alone and she will always be there for him, which makes Jimmy crack a smile. Jimmy tells her that he loves her and she does the same for him and gives him a kiss on the forehead. The episode ends with Cindy continuing to comfort and hug Jimmy. 26.Nightmare At Cindy's- One day, Cindy is taking Humphrey for a walk, he chases a cat into the street with Cindy right behind him. Jimmy notices the action and sees that they are about to be hit by a car. Jimmy hops onto Goddard, activates his rescue mode and save Cindy and Humphrey just in time. Cindy was thankful and suggests that he comes for a sleepover at her house, which he eagerly accepts. Throughout the afternoon and evening, the two watched movies, played board games and played volleyball in Cindy's pool. They fall asleep happily at night. However, in the middle of the night, Jimmy and Cindy get abducted by a space ship. The villain they encounter with is none other than Evil Jimmy, who has escaped from the dark matter dimension. Jimmy and Cindy are locked in a cage and Evil Jimmy plans to destroy the Earth. Goddard and Humphrey put their differences aside and officially become friends during the sleepover and go on a mission to save Jimmy and Cindy before it's too late. Absent: Brody, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Nick, Brittany, Elke. 27.Wild Wild West- Hugh takes Jimmy, Brody, Carl, Sheen and Goddard to the Wild West where they experience riding horses, wearing cowboy hats and shooting with guns.(basically all of the skills a cowboy has). They have a man named Ranger Rover X who is their instructor and guider for the trip. When he takes them to their cabin for the night, they realize that he has imprisoned them and will use a potion on them to become his slaves. The boys must work together to escape and defeat Ranger Rover X once and for all. Absent: Cindy, Libby, Nick, Brittany, Elke, Judy. 28.Dr. Moist's Revenge- Dr. Moist is back and wants revenge on Jimmy and his friends. He sprays a potion on his friends that turn them into algae henchmen. Jimmy must find a cure for his friends before they attack him. Absent: Judy, Hugh. 29.A Retroville Christmas(22 min.)- It's Christmas Eve in Retroville and everyone is getting ready for presents from Santa. Jimmy was also excited because this time, he knew Santa Claus was real because he made a delivery with him before. He apologizes to Cindy for having Santa give her coal that year, she says its okay because she did humiliate him after all and that the pearl he gave her on the island was her redemption gift. However, Jimmy is notified that Santa has been captured. He and his friends go on a mission to save him from his enemy none other than, The Grinch, who plans to ruin Christmas and destroy Santa's workshop. Jimmy and the gang must save Santa, his workshop and more importantly, Christmas.(Sequel to the Season 2 Episode "Holly Jolly Jimmy"). 30.Pirates Of The Sea(Movie)- Jimmy and Cindy go for a ride in the hovercar. Something hits them from below from the Retroville Lake. It is revealed that Pirates caused their crash. The Pirates chain the two up and put them in a cell. Pirate Toomer wants them to be executed by tomorrow morning. When night falls, the pirates are asleep which gives the two time to escape. Jimmy uses the laser on his wristwatch to break the chain and his magnetizer to retrieve the keys to the cell. They are caught and chased around the ship. After a while of running, they are surrounded and are set up for execution. An ocean liner comes in to rescue them by jumping on the ship and secretly attacking the pirates, snatching their weapons and knocking them overboard. Jimmy and Cindy are taken aboard the ship and are treated to a nice cruise with the hovercar parked in the lifeboat area. Absent: Judy, Hugh, Goddard. 31.Jimmy Is Grown For- Jimmy has gotten a growth spurt. All of the kids in school are shocked at this drastic change. However, Jimmy falls ill and gets worse each day. His friends must help him get back to being healthy before something bad happens to him. 32.Chain Duo- Jimmy and Cindy hike into the Retroville forest outside of town while carrying large box containing a lock. Inside is material used for camping. Hunters catch them and want to steal the box and take it for themselves. They handcuff the two kids together and take the box away, they would have stopped them, but it was difficult to fight while they were stuck together. It was okay because Cindy still had the key in her pocket, so the men will have no access to the supplies, but still try to get the box back for camping. The men are frustrated that they don't have the key. Jimmy and Cindy secretly invade their camp site while they were away. Unfortunately, they get caught and the hunters tie them up together and lock them in a cage. The kids say they know how to make gold after Jimmy gets a brain blast while thinking of his time with Brody and the hooded men wanting gold. The hunters let them out and cut them loose, but keep the cuffs on them. They decide to fight together with karate, which they succeed. They retrieve their stolen box and head off into the sunset still handcuffed together. Absent: Brody, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Nick, Brittany, Elke, Judy, Hugh, Goddard. Note: This is the second time Jimmy gets handcuffed to someone. The first was in "The Medieval Boys". In that episode, Jimmy manages to get the cuffs off, but in this episode, the episode ends with Jimmy and Cindy still chained together. However, it is clear that they did remove the cuffs as they are free in the next episode. 33.Sticky Situation- One day, the gang is hanging out in Jimmy's lab. Him and Cindy begin to flirt and eventually hug. However, they are then stuck on each other. One by one, the others get stuck after attempting to touch each other in order to help separate each other. They realize that someone has secretly put super glue on all of their hands. They eventually figure out that Eustace Strych is responsible, who tries to kill them with a screwing machine. However, Brody takes the bottle of glue and throws it in the machine, which causes the glue on their hands to wear off, thus separating them. Eustace is then grounded for life when the gang reports his actions to his father. 34.Rolling Down The River- The gang is taking a boat trip down a river. Jimmy and Cindy are hitting it off well and relaxing in a hammock together. Brody, Brittany, Nick, betty, Sheen and Libby play sand volleyball on the deck. Carl and Elke play with llamas on the boat. Everything was fun until Captain Wicker captures Jimmy and Cindy and locks them up. He admits that he really hates super geniuses and plans to feed them to the giant fishes as bait. The others must rescue them before they get ambushed for good. Absent: Judy, Hugh. 35.Retroville Black Out(22 min.)- The entire city of Retroville has a power outage. The human like aliens have come to seek revenge on Jimmy. The citizens of Retroville run around and cause chaos. Jimmy and his friends must get the power back on before the damage gets to extreme. (Somewhat of a sequel to the Season 4 Episode, "The Twilight Jimmy"). 36.The League Of Villains II (2)(Movie/Finale)- The League of Villains are back and try to get their revenge on Jimmy. The group has expanded, despite losing the space bandits. Captain Wicker, Dr. Moist, Bueford Lee Stormshuckle, Evil Jimmy, Pirate Toomer, Ranger Rover X and Dorkus have joined the group. Jimmy and his friends prepare for one final battle with the villains and defeat them once and for all. (Sequel to the Season 3 Episode, "The League Of Villains"). The Special Crossover!(Non-Canon). 37.' Jimmy Neutron And SpongeBob SquarePants Toy Story 2 Movie: '''The Toy Story 2 Movie with different characters. Certain toys are owned by a boy named Michael Wilson. While away at summer camp, one of Mike's favorite toys, SpongeBob SquarePants, is stolen by a toy collector named Happy Chapman after SpongeBob rescued E.B., a toy put in a yard sale by Mike's mom. Mike's other main toys: Jimmy Neutron, Oscar the Grouch, Clifford the Red Dog, Cody Maverick the penguin piggy bank and Alex the Lion go on a mission to rescue SpongeBob. When in Happy's apartment, SpongeBob meets his Roundup Gang from the 1950's TV show, "SpongeBob's Roundup". These members are Spirit the Horse, Sandy Cheeks, Cindy Vortex and Lord Farquaad. Throughout the movie, SpongeBob learns that him and his Roundup gang will be sold into the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo, Japan. At first SpongeBob refuses to go and vows to return home, but after hearing a story from Cindy's past life when she was possessed by a certain little girl named Christie who ended up giving her away after growing up, SpongeBob decides to go to Japan, thinking that the same thing will happen to him with Mike. The other toy's end up making it to Happy Chapman's Toy barn, his toy store while finding two lost toys, Sherman and Agnes along the way. The toys welcome them into their family. While looking for SpongeBob, Jimmy is imprisoned by a Utility Belt Jimmy Neutron, who takes off with the other toys when Alex said he knew how to defeat King Goobot V. The toys find Happy and sneak into his bag so he could lead him to SpongeBob. Meanwhile, Mike's Jimmy escapes from the packaging by kicking the bottom open and getting his wrists free. Jimmy pursue's Happy and the toys to his apartment across the street. The toys run through the air vent and ride the elevator and find SpongeBob where Mike's Jimmy rejoins them. At first, SpongeBob refuses to go home, but after watching a SpongeBob's roundup scene where he sings "You've got a Friend in me", he changes his mind, and offers his Roundup gang to come with him, but Farquaad traps him in the apartment by sealing the grate shut. Happy packs them up in a suitcase and heads for the airport. The other toys follow him by stealing a Pizza Planet car. They use a pet carrier to sneak onto the conveyor belt into a conveyor belt maze and locate SpongeBob's case. After a battle, Lord Farquaad is put in a girl's backpack where he could have an owner for the first time in his life. Spirit and Sandy both get free, but Cindy ends up on the plane to Japan. With the help of Spirit, Sandy and Jimmy, SpongeBob manages to sneak on to the plane while hiding in a golf bag. When on, he frees Cindy from the case, but the workers shut the front door -forcing the two toys to exit through an emergency hatch door. After surviving a nearby fall, SpongeBob attaches his pull-string to a bolt and him and Cindy perform "SpongeBob's Finest Hour" by swinging through the tires and landing on Spirit's back behind both Sandy and Jimmy. The toys celebrate and head on back home to Mike's house, where he is happy to find his new toys. The movie ends with the toy, E.B. performing the song "You've got a Friend in me". Note: This is based on a fanfiction I read: Mile's1129 Toy Story 2. Characters counterparts from the actual Toy Story films: Sandy, Sherman and Agnes are extra characters with no counterparts. SpongeBob is Woody's counterpart, Jimmy is Buzz Lightyear's counterpart, Cindy is Jessie's counterpart, Clifford is Slinky's counterpart, Oscar the Grouch is Mr. Potato Head's, Grundgetta is Mrs. Potato Head's, Cody the penguin piggy bank is Hamm's, Alex the Lion is Rex's, Spirit is Bullseye's, Abby Cadabby is Bo Peep's, Lord Farquaad is Stinky Pete, The Prospector's, Stan, Kyle and Craig are the three green aliens', E.B. is Wheezy's, Happy Chapman is Al McWhiggin's and Mike is Andy's counterpart. '''THE END!!!!!!!!!!' Category:Browse